Heimei-kyō
Heimei-kyō (Fiimyoo-choo in Sekowan, 平名京) is the largest city of the Han of Kankawara, it is home to an estimated 3 million people. History Heimei-kyō is one of the oldest cities in Sekowo, having existed in one form or the other for thousands of years. The earliest known name for the city, dating back to the Tsekwon Empire, is Azmei, the Tsekwon name of the city. Azmei was almost completely destroyed after the fall of the Tsekwon Empire in a war with Lik'in, a city-state several miles away which wanted the fertile lands around Azmei for itself. Azmei, renamed Kazmei by the invaders remained a small farm town for several hundred years. In the 17th century the town, now becoming wealthy as trade routes into the Western coasts opened, started to expand, and for the first time in centuries became a city once more, renaming itself Kasmenai. The city continued to prosper for the next four-hundred years. Kasmenai, in the 400 years of prosperous development became a center of culture and new ideas. During the Kingdom of Sekowo, Kasmenai became the capital of the kingdom, and the Kasmenai Castle became the kingdom's political center. However, during the Aretist reign Kasmenai began to wither, as economic, social and political regulations were enforced on its residents, however, as the city was of little importance, Kasmenai continued on. In the latter half of the 2400's Kasmenai became a center of politics as the Democratic Socialists Party made it its official headquarters city in 2450, though it had been the 'de facto' headquarters for a decade. In 2473 the Independence Coalition established its headquarters in Kasmenai during the party's founding. In 2485 Kasmenai was chosen as the new capital of Sekowo do to its strategic location and existing infrastructure. However Kasmenai had been politically important before this time, having been the original HQ city of the Democratic Socialists Party as well as being the HQ of the Indepdendence Coalition. In 3736, following the defeat of Sekowo in the Indralan-Sekowan War and the creation of Sacred Sekowo, Kasmenai was renamed as Heimei-kyō, meaning "Peace and Honor Capital". Demographics Media Kasmenai is serviced by one primary local newspaper, the Kasmenai Journal and two dozen smaller papers. It is also the regional headquarters of SNN. Kasmenai TV, phone and Internet is provided by several companies, though the largest, iKo is the main provider, with a subscription base of 70% of the city population. Education Kasmenai is home to several Universities and Institutes. Primary Education Kasmenai is home to 15 Elementary schools, 7 Middle Schools and 20 High Schools. Four charter schools using alternative teaching methods also operate in Kasmenai. Higher Education Kasmenai College The largest higher learning establishment in Kasmenai, it has an annual attendance rate of 40,000 students. It is an international leader in information technology research and development. Dovani Institute An institute and university based primarily on political science, economics and international relations. The institute employs several highly respected political scientists, and is often asked by Dovanian governments for opinions on international topics, especially relating to Inter-Dovanian relations. Politics and Government Kasmenai was the home of headquarters of one of the old now not active political parties, the Democratic Socialists Party. Metropolitan Government Kasmenai is run by a mayoral council, consisting of seven seats, with the people chosen by sortition. The council is elected based on merit, rather than by party, leading to a quicker and more fair election process. Notable Inhabitants * Étienne François (2290-2377), Painter and Author. * Lucumon Deydono (2407-2481), Archon, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Poet * Otaru Komei (2412-2505), Founder of the Democratic Socialists Party. * Orihime Arisawa (2421-2505), Tennō. * Arya Patil (2435-2526), Minister of Foreign Affairs. * Jake Peitonius (2443-2544), SNN Newscaster. * Chandi Prateesh (2510-2612), Scientist, Minister of Science & Technology. * Sakura Ishida (2558-2636), First Empress of Shiratoku. * Hinata Ishida (2598-2660), Second Empress of Shiratoku. * Taisho Komei (2605-2662), Tennō, Designer, Model. * Satoru Nakajima (3650-...), Workers' union leader and founder of Sekouo no Aikoku Kyōsan-tō. Category:Sekowo Category:Municipalities of Sekowo Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories